


The Avenger's No Good Very Bad Week

by Bam4Me



Series: The Disturbance [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU the Infintiy War happened when Tony was a baby and they won, Alternate Universal Time Travel, Aromantic Rhodey, Asexual Rhodey, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Lesbian Sharon Carter, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peggys Funeral, Since AOU never happened neither did the accords and Bucky was free to go find the Avengers, This was originally set as one chapter this will now be at least three, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, hot mess bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: It didn't start out good, it's not continuing good, it's probably gonna get worse. But that's not the scary part.The scary part, is not knowing where to go from here.





	1. Bucky's No Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> A note: Bucky is getting over brainwashing, and for the most part, he's no longer brainwashed (also I never mentioned it in the fic yes he still has the metal arm sorry it just didn't make it's way in) his brain is sorta messy right now. He's having issues connecting emotional reactions to proper situations. (Instead of getting scared when the toaster comes up he might start getting angry, or instead of crying he might get scared.) So, he's not on duty right now cause that's a bad mix. He's all messy right now. Poor baby.

The funeral was nice. Private to the public, not that too many people were concerned in the first place, but nonetheless.

 

Tony and Sharon has spent the majority of it looking anywhere at Peggy’s coffin while Bucky watched the two of the cautiously, clearly expecting tears from at least one of them before the ceremony was over.

 

It was Tony, behind those dark rose tinted glasses he hadn’t taken off, a few tears had slipped out, before his lips set into a firm line, obviously refusing to get into this in public. Bucky is almost completely sure that Tony would have chosen to stay at home and get drunk instead, and though he’s proud of the man for resisting temptation for the sake of his sobriety, he wouldn’t have blamed him at all.

 

Even if it would probably have rubbed Steve the wrong way and ended in another fight between the two of them. Again.

 

Sharon was obviously more observant than any of them thought, and she snuck one hand in between them on the bench -sitting so close that Bucky would have questioned their relationship if he didn’t already know the two of them had grown up akin to siblings- and closed her own fingers around his, squeezing so hard it probably hurt, but it made Tony’s shoulders relax finally.

 

General Rhodes was sitting at the end of the row, him and Sharon boxing Tony in between them, back stiff, uncomfortable. Bucky had the feeling that Rhodes would have probably also taken the same route Tony might have, what with the whole, staying at home to drown your sorrows in a bottle of vodka route, but he probably also didn’t know Peggy well enough for it to affect him that much even. Rhodes probably just didn’t like funerals. The man had his own hand on Tony though, wrapped around Tony’s thigh, and Tony leaned into it.

 

Tony liked being touched. Not sexually -necessarily- but it always seemed to calm him down when something went wrong at the tower, but otherwise, he had a really bad panic response to pretty much anything that involved his personal life, or the occasional times when he had to act as a buffer between the Avengers and the government, but he could usually be kept from a panic attack by anyone who was allowed inside his personal bubble.

 

Which, apparently, was a very small number of people, but even Steve has managed to help a time or two when things got bad.

 

That was probably the only thing keeping Tony going right now, those two points of contact. Bucky didn’t understand the need, though he did respect that Tony needed, but he liked his own personal space to be clear of anyone but Steve most of the time.

 

He shifted slightly in his seat, half heartedly listening to the current speech at the front of the room, wincing when someone called Peggy a godly women. Since when had that happened? Well, maybe, but back when they were all in the 40s, calling queer people ‘godly’ was usually satirical, and the implication made his head throb for a second.

 

He could see Steve out of the corner of his eye, looking utterly depressed, hands white knuckled in his lap, completely shut down. Unlike Tony and Sharon, he couldn’t seem to look away from the coffin. Bucky knew he’d probably pull away if someone reached for him, and he kept a distance between their bodies. Steve and Tony were complete opposites like that. He wanted to hug him though.

 

That was a thing though. He liked hugging Steve now days. Well, he assumed, he probably liked hugging Steve back before the serum. Back before Hydra. He thinks he did anyways.

 

Some things came back in pieces -the way that Steve would stay up at night when he was sick, breathing rough and unable to sleep because laying down hurt, the way Steve couldn’t run without spending the next day in bed, the way that Steve would soak in a bathtub for hours if he had the chance because of sore muscles that they just couldn’t ever help- and some came back in full -watching Steve flirt with Peggy, before realizing the two of them both seemed to like their own gender more, the times he’d spend those rare days off with Steve, just giving into his every whim and fancy because he’d do anything to keep a smile on his face- and no matter what memory comes back one thing stays the same; how the hell did he ever think he was straight before? In fact, he’s not even completely sure he ever did to begin with. God he was in love with that punk.

 

But still, he kept a firm distance between him and Steve, not wanting to make things worse. And things can always get worse.

 

Then, of course, since this is a closed funeral, since there was no one telling them not to, someone had to go and mention Angie.

 

Sharon let out an upset little squeaking noise, both hands clamped around one of Tony’s while she leaned into his side now, and Bucky knew she was trying not to cry.

 

He pulled in a deep breath, counting to five before he let it out again, trying not to freak out himself. That’s the thing that he has to get most used to now days, now when he’s still recovering from brainwashing, when his instincts are all stupid and messed up. He can’t just stab someone and make them feel better.

 

He has completely no idea what to do right now.

 

***

 

The communal floor on the tower was quiet when they got back. Thor, Bruce and Clint were gathered in the kitchen, and Natasha -who had kept to herself in the back of the funeral, not wanting to intrude, and Bucky almost wished that he knew little enough about Peggy to have joined her, if only to have felt less awkward- and the rest of them gathered in the living room where it was still quiet and relatively dark.

 

Bucky looked over at the blinds and wondered why they were shut. That wasn’t going to help the mood at all, but no one else seemed to care.

 

God, he doesn’t know why he’s acting like this anyways, he _knew_ Peggy, he should feel terrible after her loss… but it was no different than when he’d been informed of his youngest sister being dead. It was the same way he felt when he’d been told they had children and he could still see his family.

 

He felt… dislocated. Like he was looking in through sunglasses at someone else's life, and it’s a _sad_ life sometimes, but he doesn’t understand who it is well enough to get upset about it.

 

Tony and Bruce said they were working on getting his brain to accurately recognize emotional signals and reactions again. They said the brainwashing made him not recieve things properly. They said that Hydra probably did it on purpose so they could train him to react they way _they_ wanted him to and not the way the emotions directed him.

 

Last week he saw Bambi. It was a good classic Disney movie, and both Tony and Steve had recommended it to him. They then spend the next hour and a half trying to coax him out of the bathroom because for some reason it had initiated a fear response in him that he had never encountered before.

 

Suffice to say, Bucky was not currently on any sort of active duty while they tried to figure out why his brain wasn’t reacting right.

 

Steve was sitting back against the overstuffed couch with a sigh, as if all the energy had just been sapped right out of his body, and Bucky took a moment to just look around the room.

 

Tony was curled up in a little ball on the couch, still with Sharon on one side and Rhodey on the other, the two of them letting him curl up against them like some sort of pet. Bucky used to wonder if Tony was in love with Rhodey too. They seemed to think they shared the same person space at all times, and they sure acted real close.

 

He didn’t think they were.

 

Then he met Happy and Pepper. He wondered if he was with either of them then. No, but that wouldn’t make sense either. He didn’t fit well together with either of them…

 

He’s fairly sure Tony is like a cat. No, Tony and Sharon are both like cats. Tony is the overly affectionate cat that wakes you up at three in the morning because they’re sitting on your face. Sharon is the cat that probably killed their owner but you have no proof.

 

He liked Sharon. He’d probably like Tony more if he wasn’t scared that the man would try to hug him if he liked him back. He’s not sure he can handle the hugs. Yet.

 

He looked back over to Steve, who was tiredly turned towards him with a curious look on his face, watching him watch the others, and he cautiously slipped onto the couch, still wary in case Steve couldn’t handle being touched right now. That was still a possibility.

 

Steve didn’t waste time reaching over and gentle putting a hand on Bucky’s hip though, not demanding, but his intent clear. Bucky sighed once and scooted over until he was sitting a hair’s breadth away from Steve, letting the blonde pull him over the rest of the way.

 

Bucky didn’t realize how stiff he’d been all day until he started melting against Steve’s side with a little sigh, feeling that stupid needy sensation in his head where he wanted to climb into Steve’s lap because he couldn’t get enough contact.

 

Those were the times -some of the only times- that he understood Tony, he thinks.

 

There was a moment of calm in the quiet room for a long time. Like, long enough for all of them to let their guards down.

 

The room lit up in a blindingly bright burst, so bright they couldn’t see through it, and that’s when chaos erupted. Bucky could hear a gun cocking, and then another, and before Steve could even move him off to stand, Bucky was off the couch and sitting behind it as he reached into a panel hidden there and grabbed a hunting knife the size of his arm that he saw Natasha put there last month.

 

He’s pretty sure that was Tony’s armor banging against the door to the room, but for a minute the doors seemed stuck shut, and he could hear Tony cursing. The light was dying down and Bucky risked sticking his head out from behind the couch just in time to be blinded by another short burst of light before it started retreating again, leaving him seeing spots as it died down.

 

He blinked a few more times, eyes not focusing right, and tried to get up when he heard Steve gasp. Like, an honest to god gasp.

 

“Peggy?”

 

Bucky blinked another few times, wondering if he’d been hit on the head, before finally focusing on the group that had materialized in the living room. He only knew one of them, but he’d seen the pictures at the funeral. He knew who they were. Peggy Carter, Angie Martinelli, Edwin Jarvis, and Ana Jarvis.

 

He blinked again, just to make sure.

 

The door to the room all but crashed open as the suit finally gave up on getting it open and blasted it’s way inside, knocking Bucky over when he tried to get out of it’s way in it’s haste to get to Tony and get him inside. As Bucky was going down, he noticed that Tony wasn’t breathing right, and Steve looked like he wasn’t breathing at all.

 

But, then when he was on the floor, the only thing on his mind was the sharp stinging sensation in his thigh. “Ow, oh fuck, ow.”

 

“You okay, Bucky?” That was Rhodey, who didn’t look away from the group that him and Sharon had their guns firmly planted on, not moving from their defensive positions.

 

“There is a knife. It’s in my leg.”

 

There was an audible sigh from inside the suit before Tony lifted the face plate up, finally breathing again. This time the sigh was more resigned.

 

Bucky really isn’t having a very good day.


	2. The Bad Days Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk, Sharon is a bit of a stalker, Bucky still has memory problems and apparently, zero impulse control, and Tony is on the edge of a nervous breakdown at a constant pace right now.
> 
> This is normal for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was originally said to be a one shot, and I was PLANNING on making it a one shot series, but ultimately, these three fics that I was planning are basically set right after each other so I decided to change it and make it a three shot fic. I might add more but only if I think of something that happens DIRECTLY after this fic or something I guess.
> 
> Edit: an earlier version of this chapter said Sharon was 4 when Tony was 13, I changed that cause I forgot for a minute that I had changed their ages in this one. It's fixed now. They're only 5 years apart here. ALSO, note that in this series, it's set before even Iron Man 1 happens, that is on purpose. Trust me okay. Tony is like 32-35 in this fic, cause reasons that will make sense later, BUT, I figured, since I would have to change Peggy and their ages to fit this story at all (they are younger than they should have been when Tony was 9) then, eh, whatever.

When Tony came back from a meeting at SI one day, coming back to the penthouse to change clothes so he could go back down to the lab and not come out for a few days, he didn’t expect to find the apartment occupied already.

 

Of course, his apartment wasn’t off limits to anyone in the team, though most of the Avengers tended to ask permission before coming up, but the usual people he might find there were all out of the tower right now. Rhodey was off working as a badass general or whatever it is when he goes back to his boring job, Pepper and Happy were still at SI after Tony had abandoned them there an hour ago to come home, and the rest of the team all had their own floors in the building so they didn’t have to invade his.

 

Sharon was sitting on the couch, watching the wall sized screen across the room while she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth, feet up on the coffee table, looking for all the world like she was watching a captivating soap opera, instead of the security footage from the 45th floor, watching their ‘guests’ like the creepy stalker that Tony knew she was.

 

Tony suddenly took a moment to think about all the time he’s recently seen his cousin in the tower since the arrival of their long dead godmothers and family, and frowned to himself, hand slowly working the tie off his neck. “Have you moved in?”

 

Sharon shrugged. “Basically. The lease on my apartment is up next month, I don’t feel like renewing it. I’m taking a few days off of SHIELD to figure it all out.”

 

Which translated to, ‘I don’t trust these people in your tower and I’m going to watch them like a hawk until they fuck up.’ Tony didn’t blame her. God, he wished he had the luxury of a light enough work schedule to indulge his own paranoia, but with all the meetings he’s been in lately, and all the work he does for both SHIELD and SI, he’s been too busy to keep up with figuring out any motives their dead family would have to come find them.

 

Tony sighed, pushing himself out of his suit until the jacket pants and tie were crumpled up on the floor next to them. Sharon didn’t mind in the slightest, she was wearing boxers and a tank top. In fact, tony is completely sure she stole them both from him. He rubbed lightly at the arc reactor under his own tank top and let out a little sigh, sounding far too close to those desperate little breaths he’d make while having a panic attack, and started to stand, ignoring the pile of clothes on the floor next to him. Steve would be horrified, but Tony couldn’t deal with that now.

 

“Here’s an idea, how about try breathing? That helps.”

 

Tony almost turned to glare at the girl but stopped when he realized he was already starting to breath again from her voice. It’s stupid, but sometimes, not always, sometimes Sharon and Rhodey could talk him down from a panic attack with just a few words, somehow managing to make him sound so completely silly for even panicking in the first place with how easy the two of them could talk him down.

 

God the love he had for these two -these two who he thinks of as his brother and sister, his two favorite people- was dumb and he loved them a stupidly high amount and he just wished he could be with them at all times and even just thinking that he’s embarrassed.

 

Not even T’Challa could talk him down from a panic attack with only a few sentences, and he’s had years of practice now too.

 

Suddenly, he feels weird for having stripped in the living room in hopes of feeling less claustrophobic, but life is funny like that sometimes. He stepped over the clothes with a little sigh, stretching as he went. Tony hasn’t slept more than two hours since Peggy’s funeral, and that was yesterday, and you can bet your ass he didn’t sleep the night before. He looked up at the window, seeing with a bit of surprise that it was still just past noon. Pepper had sent him home with the hopes that he would get some sleep, but he’s been putting this off for far too long.

 

“We need to talk to them.”

 

Sharon nodded, watching him with a careful eye. “JARVIS says the most interesting thing they’ve done today is figure out how to use the electric kettle and the tv. They’ve mostly been watching the news, but he’s filtering what any of them see through it. He says they should be monitored on what they watch in the media until we figure out what to do with them.”

 

Tony nodded, heading back towards his bedroom with the intention of getting dressed to go see them. Sharon just followed with a little sigh, grumbling something about not wanting to put on pants.

 

***

 

JARVIS and Jarvis were getting along like a house on fire, so that’s slightly concerning to the girls, but out of all of them, Peggy seemed to be the one most upset.

 

They’d come here for a reason, and as far as they could tell, they might have already messed that up. There’s no way that her Tony and Sharon -her sweet boy Tony, who should only be nine years old, and Sharon, who’s barely four- are… are… she had so many questions.

 

But she wouldn’t be so upset about them if someone would just _talk_ to her. And then Steve and Bucky! She didn’t even _know_ Bucky would be alive, much less in this… the AI system had told her the year was 2004. Oh god they had overshot their mark by nearly a quarter of a century. Things are wrong.

 

“If I may have your attention, Sir is requesting your presence in the kitchen of the communal floor, to speak of what arrangements can be made for your stay.”

 

Peggy let out a breath of air she didn’t know she’d been holding, and turned to look at the others. Jarvis and Ana had claimed a space on the couch and had been nested there watching tv for the better part of the day while Peggy paced. Angie had somehow managed to find recipes for cake online and the kitchen was a dangerous mess to go into right now, though the woman came out, miraculously without any of that mess on her, and grabbed Peggy by the hand, dragging her towards the elevator while the others followed.

 

“Finally you can stop pacing, you’re making me nervous.”

 

Peggy looked at the woman with a frown, but didn’t take her hand back from her, letting her have it with a little sigh.

 

The kitchen on the communal floor -this is where all the superheroes spend their time, they’ve heard from JARVIS, since apparently Tony had taken up his father’s mantle in providing for them- had a bit of a more open layout than the floor they’d been given. While the one they had spent the night before and so far today in, was a nice apartment with functional areas, the higher you went up in the tower, the more of an open layout you saw. There were tall climbing windows in the room off to the side of the kitchen, and a little window in the kitchen itself above the sink, giving it an open look that not many New York apartments had to them.

 

It looked like a more relaxing place to be. While the apartment they’d been put in was downright cosy, this one looked lived in.

 

The kitchen had almost the same group in it that had greeted them yesterday. Tony, Sharon, Steve and Bucky. General Rhodes seemed to be out today.

 

Tony was sitting at the table next to Bucky, looking over a file the size of a phone book while Sharon sat on the counter behind him, cleaning her nails with a knife. Peggy winced as she remembered the incident from the day before. She primly took a seat at the table with the others, across from Tony and Bucky. Bucky looked utterly bored while he stared at the files Tony was going through at an alarming speed. Steve was pacing behind the counter while he wrung his hands together in a nervous energy sort of way.

 

He seemed to be the only one avoiding looking at them.

 

“We were asked to see you here.”

 

Tony made a humming noise before turning to the last page on the file in his hands and finishing reading what was there. He let out a little huff of air before grabbing what was apparently four separate files and passing them across the table, one in front of each of them, with four pens.

 

“Alright, I need you all to sign these or I can’t legally let you stay in the tower without risk to myself. Everyone who stays and works in this tower have signed these forms so they can continue working or living here without risk of legal action being taken against myself for supposed ‘misconduct’ against their person. These forms are for, not only your safety within the tower, but the safety of those around you.”

 

Peggy looked at Tony for a long minute before looking down at the form. Jarvis was already halfway through reading his with a tight set to his lips. “You want us to sign papers, so we can _stay_ here.”

 

Tony sat back in the chair and for the first time they all got an honest look at him. He looked a lot like Howard, but his colouring was all Maria, skin and hair darker than Howard’s ever was. But that’s not what upset her. Tony had had dark skin and hair since birth, that was expected, what wasn’t expected was the hard looking circle sticking out of his chest, under what looked like enough layers that Tony had made some sort of attempt to hide it.

 

You know, and the fact that Bucky’s left hand was pure metal, from where she could see it on the table. She looked between the two of them, wondering what had happened.

 

_They survived, why are you so upset that they might have some metal parts? They’re alive, this is what you wanted._

 

“The way I see it, you have two options of how you can move forward from here. Either stay here in the tower where you will be treated to privacy and given any space that you request, as well as medical attention if needed and expenses paid, or you can turn yourselves in to SHIELD for _whatever_ reason brought you here, and hope that the worst they do is giving you guards that track your every move. I’ll admit, I’m fairly sure Fury would try to treat you with respect, seeing who you all _are_ , but even he would be the first one to call suspicion on why you’re here at all. This isn’t me rolling out the welcome waggon, this is me trying to give you the chance to sit down and breath before you get hounded with questions. I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt, which I would like to point out, none of the rest of my team wanted to extend.”

 

Peggy shared a long look with Jarvis, before turning back to Angie, who was staring at Tony with a heartbroken expression on her face. She knew that Angie had been hoping that Tony and Sharon would still be young. She had missed them.

 

“You want to know how we got here, but you won’t interrogate us for it?”

 

Tony was stiff when he answered. Very stiff. “As much as most of the rest of my team disagrees, I understand the interrogation doesn’t always yield truth. Are you here to harm us?”

 

Peggy looked horrified at that, but it was Ana who answered. “No, baby, Tony no we’d _never_ be here to hurt you. Not you, not Sharon, never.

 

“And if we’d known Steve and Bucky were here, we wouldn’t hurt them either.” Peggy added with a stubborn set to her jaw, and for the first time, Steve stopped pacing, glancing their way once before looking away again.

 

Tony frowned. “You… came here for me and Sharon? What for? You _time traveled_ to come see us.”

 

Jarvis shook his head, looking depressed. “Tony, we didn’t time travel, we came from another universe. In our world, Earth was destroyed. We left looking for another home to go to. We found another race of people who were willing to help us, but they said we’d never find a home in that universe.”

 

“So you just decided you’d abandon them?”

 

Angie wanted to put her hand in his, to hold it tight like she used to after Tony had a bad day and came to them looking for some peace and quiet. She wanted to give him that, but she knew he’d never accept it. “When Earth was destroyed, so were you and Sharon. Sure there were people that we’d wish for other than you, but no one hurt as bad. We asked the Asgard to send us somewhere where you two still were, because… it didn’t seem worth it to keep going forward.”

 

Tony blinked a few times, before turning to look back at Sharon and Steve, completely unsure of what to say. Sharon had an upset tightness around her mouth, and Steve was almost gaping at the four of them. Bucky tapped the table once, brows furrowed as he thought. Tony knew the second it hit him though, that look of recognition on his face. Bucky could be quick as anything but sometime words just slipped away and it took him a second to put a word to a picture again.

 

“Thor helped you?”

 

Peggy shook her head slowly, thinking. “I believe Thor was the prince? Heimdall sent us here. He said that you two were most in need of us in this universe, than any other he’d looked at.”

 

Tony lowered his head into his hands with a little sigh. “Well, at least we know who to ask in case you ever decide to leave again.” He looked back up again, face hard. “So, to be completely clear and on the same page, you have no where else to go, and you don’t _want_ to go anywhere else unless me and Sharon are alive, and you’re not the same version of… you all, that we knew in this universe?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“You know that all of you are dead in this universe, right?”

 

They all nodded, Peggy speaking up. “It was a requirement that Heimdall gave to us. None of our souls could exist in the same universe twice without ramifications. We knew we’d all be dead, or having never existed.”

 

“We got back from your funeral. Aunt Peggy we were home from your funeral for less than an _hour_ before you all showed up.” Sharon looked almost accusatory, and Tony couldn’t blame her. His own emotions were on a roller coaster right now, and he sort of wanted to go hide in his bedroom for a few days. You _know_ things are bad when he actually _wants_ to sleep.

 

Peggy’s face twisted into a worried upset thing, and for a moment Tony worried that she might cry. If she did Tony would probably have a panic attack, he’s only ever seen her cry a few times, and it’s always hurt. “Babygirl I’m so sorry.”

 

Sharon and her seemed to be locked into a staring contest for a long minute while everyone else in the room held their breaths. Finally, Sharon looked down, a tear sliding down her cheek, not saying a word. But she wasn’t angry, so Tony counted it for the better. It’d be okay for now. She wasn’t going to outright reject them.

 

“How did it end?”

 

That was Steve again, still quiet and looking upset. Peggy looked over at Jarvis, who nodded at her after a moment. “An alien named Thanos came. He was looking for a stone that might be on Earth.”

 

The room was quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Tony looked shaky. He had been the only one in the room to live through it when it happened in their own timeline. “That happened when I was five here. He was killed by a mutant who could control metal, when they crushed his ship in on him.”

 

Peggy just looked bitter, glaring at the table angrily. “Magneto. He tried to do that in my universe too. They told him no and locked him away. They said it’d be a war crime, that innocent lives could be taken. Now everyone is dead.”

 

Tony took a moment just to breathe, and stood up. “Alright. I get it. But you still can’t stay here without political support. We’ll keep this as under wraps as we can, but there will be people who will need to know who you are, so I’m going to go get as much support for this as I can find. If worst comes to worst, we’ll need to relocate you to another country, Stark jets are the fastest in the world, I can have you in Wakanda in under three hours with complete political asylum.”

 

He left the room without looking at any of them, still talking to himself as he went. Jarvis was the one to ask. “How do we know Wakanda will give us asylum?”

 

Bucky, because sometimes he forgot why you’re not supposed to mention certain things to people, was the one to answer with a lazy drawl. “Tony’s been dating the king for at least five years now. I’ve seen them together, Tony has him pretty well wrapped around his fingers, it’s a safe bet.”

 

The look that Sharon and Steve shared between them was almost comical for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! 
> 
> Sequel ships: Tony/T'Challa, Sharon/Shuri. Why? Cause I have PLANS. Also Natasha/Pepper. There are so many lesbians okay I'm not sorry. Fucking watch me. Also ageplay. I don't want any complaints about that I'm saying it right now go bye bye if you don't want it I have PLANS.


End file.
